The Mystery Twins
by Bear-o
Summary: After Dipper and Mabel discover Stan's lab, Mabel accidently starts up the portal and manage to get her and Dipper sent through the portal. Dipper and Mabel, now Dippel and Mavin, must find a way back through the portal before they're trapped forever. Genderbent! Please read and review! NO PINECEST! Rated K-plus


Dipper sighed, using his hands to support his head, he looked on to see customers looking over merchandise. Of course, there was the occasional message from Grunkle Stan over the intercom telling customers to 'BUY MORE KEYCHAINS!' Wendy sat by the register, doing her 'work', which consisted of reading a magazine. Mabel was spinning on a globe, and Soos..well, Dipper didn't even know what Soos was doing. Some things never change, Dipper thought.

Eventually boredom got the best of Dipper. He roamed around the Shack, looking for something entertaining or at the very least, something productive to do. "Hey Mabel, you haven't seen '3' around, have you?" Dipper asked, eyeing his twin. "Your nerd book? I thought you gave it to Stan?" Mabel said, continuing to spin on the globe. "Uh, thats right." Dipper remembered showing his Grunkle the book. "Well, he must have put it somewhere." After a few minutes of searching, Dipper found no trace of '3'. "Oh man!" Dipper mentally shouted. Seeing as there was nothing else to do, Dipper decided to hang with Wendy. "Hiya Wendy!" Dipper smiled slightly. Wendy looked up from her magazine. "Oh, hey Dipper. Have you seen Stan anywhere?" Wendy asked, her eyebrows raised. "No. Why?" Dipper asked out of curiosity, reaching for a can of Pitt cola. "Eh. I saw him go inside the vending machine and he was gone." Dipper spat out his drink. "What?!"

Mabel poked Dipper's arm repeatedly. "So why are we breaking in to a vending machine?" Mabel giggled slightly. "This isn't just a vending machine, Mabel. It could be a tunnel or a secret underground lab!" Dipper exclaimed, flailing his arms wildly in the air. Mabel rolled her eyes. "How are you gonna get in?" She asked. Dipper thought about it before punching a few buttons on the machine. The machine beeped in response. "Here let me try." Mabel said, pushing Dipper away. "Boop beep boop." Mabel said, putting in the buttons that consisted of '1234'. The vending machine swung open upon the combination. Mabel grinned at Dipper. "Don't even say it." Dipper said before his sister could say a thing. Dipper and Mabel entered the staircase, frightened when they hear the vending machine door shut back up. "Whoa." Mabel muttered, her brother and her continuing on down the stairs. They stopped when they reached an elevator. Mabel tossed Dipper a glance. Dipper pushed the button, before the elevator doors opened.

Once Dipper and Mabel were in, the doors closed. They stood in silence as the elevator descended to the first floor. The doors re-opened, and Dipper and Mabel stepped out. "Whoa..." Dipper managed to contain his excitement. "Everything is high-techy!" Mabel shouted, producing echoes. Dipper scanned his eyes around the lab, and he came across his journal, including two others. "Mabel, check this. Stan has '3', not only that, but he has '1' and '2'!" Mabel tapped her chin before pointing at a lever. "Maybe this is an answer?" She asked, pulling the lever. "Wait, Mabel!" Once the lever was pulled, electricity surrounded the journals, and produced a portal. "Mabel!" "Sorry." "Nevermind that. Help me see if theres a way to shut this thing off." Dipper said, pulling the lever back with all his might. Mabel came over and helped her twin. The lever didn't move, and Dipper stopped. "Ok, this isn't working."

Dipper stared at the triangular portal. It seemed familiar. "Mabel, does this portal seem..I don't know, off to you?" He asked over his shoulder. "Its in the shape of a triangle." "I know that Mabel, but look at the center!" "It looks like..an eye!" Mabel gasped. "Exactly!" Dipper shouted. The portal seemed to be taking in the air. "I think I remember reading about portals." Dipper scratched his head. "Yeah? What'd you read?" Dipper gulped before saying the next part. "To not keep them open for too long." After that, the portal sucked in the twins, sending them through the portal. Mabel held on to Dipper as she screamed. They seemed to go through the universe. The twins finally escaped the portal and were dropped out to see the same lab.

"Ughh. My head hurts." Mabel groaned, her voice sounding a bit...deeper than usual. "You okay?" Dipper asked his twin sister, his voice sounding higher in pitch. Mabel nodded to her brother, before turning to look at him. Her eyes widened. "Dipper, what's wrong with your hair? What's wrong with my voice?" Realization struck Dipper and Mabel, sending them into panic. "This isn't happening. This isn't happening." Dipper whispered to 'himself.' Mabel stared at her clothes and shoes. "I'm a boy?! And your a girl?!" Mabel shrieked. "Don't worry, we'll just need to go through the portal and we'll be back to normal." Dipper stammered. "Whoo, that's a relief. I would go craaazy if I had to stay like this." Mabel said, wiggling his arms. Dipper searched for the lever and when she found it, she pulled. The lever wouldn't budge. "Mabel, check to see if the journals are there?" "Nope." "Thats a problem. Without the journals, we can't open the portal." Mabel commenced with his shouts. After Mabel calmed down, he thought of something. "Since we'll be here for a little while, call me 'Mavin.'" "Ok, in that case call me 'Dippel!'" Mavin laughed loudly. "What?" "Dippel? Really Dipper?" "Its Dippel!"


End file.
